El Cuadro
by Chi2-chan
Summary: Misao está de cumpleaños y encuentra una extraña carta y un increíble cuadro...
1. La Carta

N.d.A: si Watsuki sama, si... ya se que Rk es de su propiedad no se preocupe, mis intenciones solo son para el disfrute de fans tan creativas e imaginativas como yo...  
  
Mi querida Misao:  
  
Te parecerá extraño que te esté entregando una carta para el día de tu cumpleaños, demo... no podía dejar de hacerlo, ¿ves el cuadro? ¿O aun no abres el paquete q se encuentra sobre la mesa? No sé si pedirte que lo veas... pero si ya lo hiciste, te mereces una explicación. Te sorprenderá que te entregue algo así, ya que por lo general yo no he manifestado nunca nada, pero debo decir que esto te pertenece... y que te mereces todas mis excusas... Lo siento, lo siento mucho, realmente, no sé que ocurrió esa vez en que te vi... te juro que fue una coincidencia, que no sabía que encontraría a semejante beldad, a semejante ninfa en medio del bosque a esa hora..... yo solo paseaba, y te vi... bajo esa cascada, dándote un baño... quise salir de ahí, pero no sé que me ocurrió, ¿ acaso tu me hechizaste para que te contemplara de esa forma tan descarada? Lo cierto es que no pude moverme por algunos minutos que para mí fueron una eternidad... Abandoné el lugar en silencio... esperando que no me hubieses oído... demo... tu imagen aun se mantenía en mi mente... Debo confesarte que durante casi toda mi vida, jamás he podido dormir más de 3 horas seguidas... luego comienzan aquellas horribles pesadillas... de cuando mis padres murieron, y desde hacen 6 años, también aparecen Hannya y los demás, cuando... bueno, tu ya sabes el resto de esa historia.... demo, luego de encontrarte en aquélla cascada, no he podido evitar que aparezcas en mis sueños... dándome paz y descanso, como jamás en mi existencia había podido obtener... Pero dejó de ser solo un sueño dulce y te convertiste poco a poco en mi obsesión, imaginándote siempre a mi lado, con tu sonrisa de ángel con la que solo tu puedes aplacar los demonios de mi alma... Hasta que un día, no pude evitar soñar, que te cubría con mis besos, con mis caricias, y que solo le pertenecías a este terrible ser, y no pude dejar de pensar que no podía dejarte cerca de otros, permitir q otros te viesen, que te profanaran con sus miradas, que solo debías estar conmigo...  
  
No sé q ocurrió, no sé que hermoso conjuro te encerró en mi corazón, tan herméticamente, q no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza ni de mis actos... en ese instante, en un momento de delirio, comencé a tomar el pincel y un trozo de tela y te pinte y te eternice en aquel trozo de tela que tiene entre tus manos... comencé por tus ojos, los que reflejan tu alma tan pura y cristalina, donde, en las pocas ocasiones en que los veo directamente, me pierdo por el infinito. y continué con tu rostro, tu nariz bella, perfecta, y luego tu boca, de donde mana la más gentil de las sonrisas, que solo tu puedes brindar a un ser tan ruin como es mi persona...  
y llegue a tus cabellos, largos, casi eternos, que solo recordaba atados en tu habitual trenza, más en aquella ocasión estaban sueltos, adheridos a tu cuerpo debido al agua que por ellos escurría, dándote la imagen de una diosa... impulsado por quien sabe qué dulce deseo, tracé tu cuello digno de ser el de una princesa, donde en mis sueños entregaba una lluvia de besos y recostaba mi cabeza para descansar... Continué con tus hombros y brazos, suaves y delicados, pero que pueden contener toda la fuerza que acompaña siempre a la okashira, hasta que llegué a tus senos, dos breves colinas gemelas, diáfanas, que no sé por qué motivo tratas de ocultar siempre con tu traje de ninja... si son tan hermosas!!! Y bajé con el pincel formando tus caderas, tu vientre terso y joven, donde no se esconde ningún rastro de mala salud... donde yo daría todo por que en su interior se guareciera un nuevo ser creado por nosotros en un acto de amor profundo... o Kami!!! Que estoy escribiendo!!! Si esta carta era para pedirte perdón por mi atrevimiento y ahora lo soy aun más al decirte estas cosas!!! Pero es que no puedo detener mis manos para que dejen de escribir... al igual que esa noche en que tracé tus piernas, dignas de un silente felino, ágiles y firmes... hasta q llegue a tus pies menudos y tiernos...  
  
Por fin te tenía conmigo... aunque sea en un lienzo, demo... realmente, yo no te merezco, no merezco poseer este cuadro en el que robé parte de tu intimidad y de tu ser... no podía romperlo, no tengo el corazón para hacerlo... si lo hiciera, después iría y me ahorcaría por semejante infamia... así es que lo mejor que puedo hacer es devolverlo a su legítima dueña...  
En este trozo de tela, va gran parte de mi corazón, pero si te ha ofendido, tienes todo el derecho del mundo para hacerlo tiritas, y te comprenderé. Mi querida Misao, yo solo deseaba pedirte disculpas... no sé si después de todo lo que he escrito me las merezca... también debía estar a tu lado diciéndote feliz cumpleaños como corresponde, demo, no tengo cara para hacerlo... además, si estuviese ahí, no solo te diría aquélla sencilla frase de felicitaciones, sino que también no podría controlar mis impulsos animales de tomarte y hacerte mía en cuerpo y alma sin dejar de decirte al oído lo mucho que te quiero. Es por eso que he partido de misión, aunque algunos días antes para que no sea tan obvio. Que... por que quizá tu abuelo ya sospecha alguna cosa... ya que me ha sorprendido mirándote en una ocasión no muy "fríamente", como es mi costumbre... Que Kami me ampare si Okina llega a encontrar esta carta!! Él aun te considera su muñeca, su niña, y no creo que me deje volverte a ver si lee esto... por que lo que es yo, debo repetirlo, he dejado de hacerlo, de verte como mi protegida... para mí, ya eres una mujer, la más hermosa de este mundo y del universo, la única capaz de hacerme sentir en el mismo cielo con solo pensarte. Seguramente, ya debes estar harta de tantas palabras escritas por un loco como yo, así es que te dejo... ya sabes, si realmente ese cuadro representa un insulto a tu persona... puedes quemarlo... volveré algún día de estos en que encuentre la valentía de verte nuevamente al rostro y poder enfrentarme a tus palabras o a tu indiferencia.  
  
De quién te adora como jamás nadie en este mundo podrá hacerlo y por que será por siempre tuyo...  
  
Aoshi Shinomori.  
  
N.d.A: Aquí va mi primer fic. El primero q publico y no el primero q escribo... No sé si continuarlo... aunque en mis primeras ideas, era un poco más largo... tenía algo de cuando Aoshi volvía, pero solo eran las ideas... No sé... por primera vez en mi vida expongo algo en la red, aparte de mis opiniones a las(os) escritoras (es) de fics del ciberespacio... Si, ya sé que este fic quedó demasiado raro, para ser Aoshi sama quien escriba... pero es una de las tantas imágenes que me he hecho de él. Me he inspirado con unas cancines como "Pure Snow" de Yuko Sasaki, "Freesia" de Gackt, y "Salva nos" de la serie Noir... No sé tampoco por que escribo esto, no sé si a alguien le interesa... lo que es yo, aun estoy muy emocionada por la publicación...^¬^  
  
Ah!!! Lo más importante.... espero ansiosa sus review!!!  
  
Ja ne!!  
  
Chi2 Chan ( o Chi2 Miriel Mizuhime Shinbo Shinomori) 


	2. Pensamientos durante una Partida

Ohayou minna!!! Segundo capítulo a pedido de la audiencia!!! Disclaimer: Estos personajes son de Watsuki Sama, quien gentilmente nos los presta para crear historias que solo van en beneficio de nuestra mentes llenas de imaginación... ¿ no me creen?... si no fuese así, ya nos habría demandado a todos por usurpación ilegal de propiedad intelectual y ese tipo de cosas... ---------------------------  
  
Realmente estaba angustiado... como jamás en mi vida me había podido encontrar... como un simple trozo de tela me estaba trastornando de esa manera tan salvaje? bueno, no era solo el lienzo... estaba la figura real y tangible de Misao... ( demasiado real y demasiado tangible después de todo). Acababa de dejar la pintura y la carta en aquel baúl que sabia que Misao y nadie mas que ella abría solo para el día de su cumpleaños . Me encontraba camino a las tumbas de mis antiguos camaradas... es que debía meditar y quizá el alma de mis amigos me ayudase en algo... En ese bosque que siempre fue visto como tan peligroso para las personas del pueblo, para mí era solo un refugio en el que podía buscar sosiego para mi alma tan atormentada, si a eso, se le podía llamar atormentada. No sabia si devolverme y sacar la carta de su escondite, y hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido.  
Es que realmente era una situación compleja... Sé desde hace mucho tiempo que Misao no siente solo un simple cariño por mí... pero soy yo el que la ha estado rehuyendo todo este tiempo, no por que no la quiera, sino por que no me siento digno de su persona, o al menos, aun no he llegado a aceptar lo que soy... un ninja, asesino, capaz de matar... bueno... había sido criado para ello... para ser un hombre frío y calculador... imposibilitado de demostrar algún sentimiento... y eso la iba a herir... siempre. Por que yo aun no conozco lo que son los sentimientos profundos y cada vez que Misao me miraba, con sus ojitos tan dulces... bueno, eso antes de verla en esa cascada... Es que yo iba caminando por un rincón del bosque tranquilamente... tratando de buscar un nuevo lugar para meditar, cuando oí una voz exquisita cantando demasiado cerca como para ser ignorada. Solo atravesé unos matorrales y ahí me encontré con aquella imagen tan hermosa... OH por Kami!!! Si Misao me decía a menudo que ella había cambiado, y yo no había querido constatarlo ( mirarla descaradamente no es algo muy decoroso que digamos), pues ahora tenia una muestra fehaciente de que eso era cierto. Y de que manera!!! Atrás quedaron esos días en que incluso nos bañábamos juntos en el río cercano al Aoiya, cuando ella tenía apenas 5 años, y no usaba absolutamente nada sobre su cuerpo para estar en el agua y ser feliz, sin importarle su inocente desnudez. Siempre que llegábamos a aquel río, ella corría a quitarse su ropa y a meterse en una poza poco profunda para luego llamarme alegre a que la acompañara. No podía creer que esa niña a la que había cuidado desde que era un bebé de solo meses, hubiese cambiado tan radicalmente. Abandoné el lugar lo más silenciosamente que pude ( bueno, por algo fui el líder de los Oniwabanshu...) con el corazón galopando dentro de mi pecho, y no me detuve hasta que llegué a un claro del bosque, mientras no podía dejar de invocar aquella imagen que había aparecido ante mis ojos. No sé si mi rostro habría variado en ese minuto de su inexpresividad habitual. Yo creo que si. Es que uno no se encuentra con un ángel todos los días... menos uno desnudo... Y desde ese día comenzó un nuevo martirio para mí. Por que cada vez que Misao llegaba al templo a darme mi tasa de té, no podía dejar de asociar ese aroma y esa voz con esa imagen y mi mente decía que Misao lo hacía a propósito... Si, que a propósito se quedaba a mi lado, seduciéndome con su figura, con sus palabras, y luego yo mismo me decía que eso era imposible por que si bien Misao ya tenía el cuerpo de toda una mujer, aun era una niña en su fuero interno y no tendría ninguna intención de seducirme tan descaradamente... hasta que una nueva imagen llegaba a mi cabeza lujuriosa, era ella, acercándose suavemente a mi, para luego mirarme con malicia y acercando sus manos a mi rostro para luego asirlo y acercarme ahora a su boca... y yo turbado ante mis desvaríos, movía la cabeza asustando a una ingenua Misao que nada sabia de mis temperados pensamientos. Luego de pintar el dichoso lienzo, y de ponerlo frente a mi escritorio, dejé de bajar al templo y me quedaba horas y horas ( al menos para mí) contemplando aquella figurilla que me transportaba siempre a aquella cascada... Es que era demasiada maravilla junta... Kami!!! En qué demonios estoy pensando!!! Se supone que yo no albergo sentimiento alguno en mi pecho... demo... qué es eso que me da vuelta el corazón y me hace sonreírle al aire cuando pienso en ella? Parto ahora para buscar paz en mi ser y para poder controlar mis ideas lujuriosas... si, Misao solo es una niña... eso es, solo, una niña... Ya no recuerdo que puse en la carta... creo que era de disculpas por mi atrevimiento Espero que lo entienda así... Cuando regrese, le diré que todo fue un mal entendido y... maldición!! Aquella imagen aparece otra vez!!!....................  
  
NdA: Holis!!! Chi2 al habla!!! Aquí va un segundo capítulo de este fic... realmente, no lo tenía para nada contemplado, demo gracias a los r/r que me llegaron, comencé a sentirme en cierta deuda con los lectores, así que decidí continuar... Seguramente se extrañarán de que este cap. no tenga nada que ver con Misao, eso es por culpa de mi hermana que me ha dado una idea que pienso desenvolver en esta historia... Aviso: este fic me está quedando demasiado meloso...¬_¬ y eso a veces, molesta... trataré de terminarlo antes de que acabe odiando al género romántico en general y los empache con tanta dulzura ... aunque quizá los próximos capítulos no sean tan acaramelados como estos dos primeros... ^_^ Agradecimientos: ( que serán realmente eternos!!!) Primero q nada, a mi hermana, que aunque sé que jamás leerá este fic ya que no es muy amiga de todo lo que sea anime( es que ya la tengo hasta la coronilla con todas las serie de las que le hablo), me ha apoyado y me ha dado ideas en todo lo que es escribir y en los problemillas familiares que he tenido últimamente.... un beso!! También van a : Hotaru Kanzaki, gracias por tus palabras. aquí va un nuevo cap. espero q os agrade. Ina Houb, tambien muchas gracias.. espero q no te hayas vuelto loca esperando. es que realmente estos caps q voy a comenzar a subir no estaban contemplados al inicio demo. creo q si la sra inspiración me ayuda.. Fukaru : arigatou. espero q esto te siga gusyando tanto como dices. en cuanto al talento.. No se q tan cierto sea eso. ¨_¨ Cheethan Black, es q realmente lloraré.. No creí q mi fic le gustase a un chico. es q como ya dije. está muy meloso. ASI Q GRACIAS!!! Espero q vuelvas a dejar un r/r ^_^ Gaby ( Hyat) , no es la respuesta de Misao demo quisá esté para el proximo cap. gracias por tu r/r Kirara sama, gracias por su apoyo, espero q este fic lo disfrute tanto como yo con el suyo. espero seguir hablando con ud por mail ^^ doumo arigatou gozaimashita!! Y como alguien dice por ahí: tb gracias a todos los quie leen y no dejan un mensaje!!! * Canciones inspiradoras: Pues esta vez no me inspiraron mucho q digamos... este cap no ha sido de mi completo agrado... de todas formas, estuvo presente " Another World" de Gackt y "Tsuki no Hikari" de la serie Record of Lodoss War. Matta ne!! 


	3. Feliz cumpleaños

Bien aquí va el tercer capítulo de este fic... a pedido del publico.. Misao lee la carta... ¿ que ocurrirá?  
  
"Feliz cumpleaños!!! "  
  
Esas son las primeras palabras q oigo en un día como hoy todos los años.  
  
Y es q Omasu y Okon todos los años se pelean por ser la primera en saludarme o en darme el presente más bello ya que haga lo que haga, para ellas siempre seré la hermanita menor y jamás dejarán de mimarme y menos para esta fecha...  
  
Luego, aparecerán Kuro y Shiro con un enorme pastel y me cantaran un desafinadísimo " Tanyoubi Omedetou" con Okina como primera voz.  
  
Extrañamente, esta vez, ninguna de mis amigas trae un regalo, ni mis amigos el pastel de costumbre. Los miro con cara interrogante y en vez de ser ellos los que entonen la canción, puedo distinguir tras mi " familia" la voz de mi queridísimo Kenshin y de mi amiga del alma, Kaoru.  
  
Entonces también puedo ver los cabellos en punta de Yahiko y la cinta roja que envuelve el cabello de Sano.  
  
De pronto se abalanzan sobre mí y puedo sentir uno de esos típicos abrazos grupales, aunque esta vez son más brazos y más felicitaciones y el enredo y desorden es mayor.  
  
Para q mi alegría fuese completa, solo falta Aoshi sama... ( suspiro) demo, todos los años es igual... él no está... aunque siempre me deja algún mensaje con Okina, como el del año pasado: " feliz cumpleaños"...  
  
¬.¬ es q a veces la locuacidad de Aoshi sama llega a abrumarme. En fin.  
  
Ahora bajamos en tropel y nos disponemos a partir el pastel, a conversar y a discutir... aunque, este año, no discuto tanto con Yahiko... ni peleo por un trozo de pastel más grande y a Sano, solo me nace dedicarle una sonrisa...  
  
Ya es medio día y me doy un tiempo para dejar a mis amigos solos unos minutos. Me dirijo a mi baúl secreto, ese que nadie sabe q existe por que si lo supieran... no tendría ningún secretito para mí.  
  
En él se encuentran mis mayores tesoros, como los shuriken que fueron de mi madre y que Aoshi sama me entregó solemnemente para el Obon del año pasado; un par de sus kimonos ( de mi madre!! No vayan a creer que son de Aoshi sama!!!), un anillo de cerdas de caballo que me regaló Hannya cuando era pequeña para uno de mis cumpleaños, un chispero construido por Hyoutoko, unos dibujos, uno de los dardos de Beshimi que está atado a una cadena, un par de libros, flores secas, tarjetas, en fin... mis reliquias más preciadas.  
  
Lo abro solo una vez al año, para mi cumpleaños, y entonces veo los regalos que han llegado a mis manos a lo largo de mi "gran" existencia.  
  
Lo saco de su escondite ( un hueco que hay entre las tablas debajo de mi futón), voy a abrir el baúl y... chotto... el candado está limpio!!, es como si alguien lo hubiese...  
  
Kami!! Que nadie hubiese profanado mi pequeño santuario... !!! O sea, alguien realmente lo abrió, por que la cerradura no tiene la huella de polvo que tendría que tener, demo ¿quién? No pueden haber sido mis amigos, ya que si hubiese sido así, aun me estarían molestando por mis dibujos ( es que desde pequeña tengo fijación por Aoshi sama y en casi todos ellos sale él)... no, no pueden ser ellos...  
  
Lo destapo presurosa para ver si se han llevado algo y me encuentro con que dentro de la caja hay dos objetos más que el año pasado: un enorme cuadrado envuelto en tela blanca y bajo él, una carta. Puedo ver que estaba dirigida a mí, demo, esa letra, esa hermosa caligrafía, no, no puede ser!! Es de él!!  
  
Entonces... el objeto envuelto era un regalo de él para mí???!!! Lo abrí sin más preámbulos, para encontrarme con... OH Kami, q era eso!!! bueno, era yo demo... Completamente desnuda!!!  
  
D..de donde sacó este cuadro??!!! De seguro que le dio cualquier cosa menos placer de verme así. Por que debo admitir que no soy lo más bello de este mundo. A pesar de que yo lo grite a los cuatro vientos, soy conciente de que muy femenina no soy, que parezco un marimacho, y que mi cuerpo no tiene la atractiva figura de otras jóvenes, aunque a mi parecer la pintura era muy bonita. Abrí la carta con manos temerosas al igual que mi mente ¿ qué pondría Aoshi sama?  
  
Comencé a leerla y a cada segundo que pasaba mientras recorría sus palabras, mi corazón latía cada vez más fuerte, y cada vez, sentía que mis ojos no podrían contener las lagrimas de felicidad...  
  
Porque lo que había escrito era lo más hermoso que alguien me hubiese dedicado alguna vez en mi vida, y para ponerle la guinda a la torta, esa persona sentía lo mismo que yo por ella...  
  
OH Kamisama!!! Él me ama!! Él me quiere!! Ya me puedo morir tranquila!!! Bueno, no aun, falta que me bese... demo...  
  
Dios!! Si todo lo que él no habla lo pone de esta forma tan maravillosa en el papel, pues, compraré kilos y kilos de blancas hojas, y se las entregaré, para que siempre escriba lo que siente, y plasme en la alba carilla lo que pasa por esa cabecita suya tan cerrada!!!  
  
Gracias dioses del cielo que han oído las suplicas de una muchacha enamorada!!  
  
Leo y releo la carta una y mil veces, para convencerme de que no es un sueño, y miro el cuadro con adoración.  
  
Malvado Aoshi sama...  
  
Si para que realmente se diera cuenta de lo que sentía me tuvo que ver desnuda, me hubiese desnudado en su cuarto hace mucho tiempo ya!!!  
  
¿ Y si solo es, como llaman las muchachas del bajo mundo, una "calentura de hombre necesitado"?  
  
Bueno, estoy conciente de que Aoshi sama pueda tener sus necesidades... ( con todo el dolor de mi alma)y lo acepto, demo no creo que él juegue con sus sentimientos... los ocultará mil kilómetros bajo su alma pero jamás juega con ellos...  
  
Bien... habrá que esperar que regrese, para agradecerle como corresponde... aunque... también se merece sufrir un poco... al igual que yo en todos estos años...  
  
Así, una sonrisa traviesa y llena de picardía cruzó el rostro de la ninja, mientras su mente planeaba mil y una formas de torturas al objeto de su adoración...  
  
Bien, he aquí el tercer capítulo... creo q solo quedan dos más... Los saludos estas vez van para:  
  
Misao-19, Misao chan m, Kirara26 sama, Hebe y Hyatt  
  
Gracias por su apoyo... para el próximo capítulo, los agradecimientos serán mas largos... ( es que estoy en la universidad y me van a pillar haciendo esto).  
  
Saludos a todos!!! 


	4. Encuentros arreglado

Disclaimer: esto se hace reiterativo ¿ es necesario ponerlo en todos los capítulos? Se enojará Watsuki sama si al menos en uno no escribo que todos los personajes de RK le son suyos y de la malvada Sony? Ah?  
  
Capítulo 4  
  
Ya ha pasado casi un mes desde el cumpleaños de Misao. Un mes. Es increíble como pasa el tiempo. Que pensará ahora de mí?, que soy un sátiro? Esa fue la conclusión a la que llegué luego de pasar estas semanas en las tumbas de mis amigos fallecidos.  
  
No he caído en depresión nuevamente por lo ocurrido en la mansión de Kanryu. Ya entendí lo que ellos buscaron cuando me salvaron la vida en aquella ocasión. Querían que yo regresara a cuidar de la pequeña Misao. Sí, por que si yo había tenido ese pequeño accidente al verla en el bosque, quizá cuanto depravado suelto haría lo mismo, así que yo como su "tutor" le prohibiría esos baños, al menos sola, deberá ir acompañada por Okon y Omasu. (si, y también por mi ¿ por que no?... epa!! Que piensas Aoshi!!!)  
  
Es de noche, voy llegando al Aoiya. Que extraño, solo hay una luz encendida. Entro por la puerta trasera, hacia la cocina familiar, y sobre el mesón, veo un papel.  
  
Es de Okina. Dice que salían de vacaciones y que si llegaba en el lapso de su viaje, que no me preocupara, que volverían en dos semanas. La carta databa de 13 días ya, seguro que llegarían pasado mañana. Eso era todo. De Misao, nada. Bien, entonces tendría dos días para seguir ensayando en como darle una excusa a la muchacha y para que negarlo, para darme apoyo moral para cuando eso ocurriese.  
  
Subo a mi cuarto. Está oscuro. Enciendo una vela para coger mis objetos personales e ir a darme un baño. Hay algo extraño.  
  
¿¡ Qué demonios hace el cuadro en mi habitación!?  
  
Me quedo estático viéndolo.  
  
Estaba sobre el pequeño bureau donde guardo algunos papeles. Me acerco a él, con miedo. Aquella visión me hipnotiza y todo lo que había hecho para convencerme a mí mismo de que esa no era mas que una pintura, se fue directamente al mismo infierno.  
  
Lo admito, me asusté.  
  
Tomé mis enceres y salí de mi cuarto con el corazón latiendo en mi pecho como si hubiese estado luchando por horas. Sudaba copiosamente, de eso me percaté al pasar mi mano por mi rostro Aquel lienzo... Estaba maldito... sí, maldi...OH no!!! Claro que no!!! Aquello era solo una sutil muestra de lo sublime que es mi pequeño ángel guardián.  
  
Deje mi cuarto y me dirigí hacia el baño. Entré en él como autómata. Ni siquiera me preocupe por la temperatura del agua, que extrañamente estaba tibia.  
  
Cerré los ojos y comencé a hacer un repaso de lo que haría en cuanto Misao regresase. Le debería decir algo así como:..................................................... Eto... v_vU.............................. diantre!!! Vamos cabeza!!! Piensa!!! No puede ser que no aparezca ninguna idea!!!  
  
Intentémoslo otra vez: Hola Misao... ¿cómo estuvo tu viaje?...  
  
ARGGGG desde cuando Shinomori Aoshi es tan locuaz!!!  
  
Con suerte le miraba cuando llevaba mi té al templo y ahora casi hablo tanto como ella!!!  
  
Son los nervios... estoy aterrado... ni en mis más cruentas batallas me sentía así.  
  
Una pregunta llega a mi mente... ¿ qué hacia el cuadro en mi habitación? Acaso Misao se sintió mal? ¿ Tan grave fue la ofensa que le hice con él?, ¿ O acaso me quiere torturar?.  
  
Mientras pienso... voy saliendo del baño... voy a mi cuarto... Entro. Dirijo la vista al cuadro y... ¡¡¿¿¿ no está??!!!!  
  
Me pongo a buscarlo como loco por todos los rincones... ¿ y si algún ladrón se lo llevó??? Iba a salir del cuarto cuando me encuentro a un par de ojos verdes mirándome con curiosidad... tragué saliva... ¿ qué hace Misao aquí?.  
  
Ahora estoy sentado en mi cuarto... Con una tasa de té entre mis manos y con el objeto de mi delirio enfrente. Es que luego de verla tan de sorpresa con cara somnolienta y en yukata ( más tarde me explicaría que estaba durmiendo y que oyó ruido... fue a ver demo yo ya estaba en el cuarto de baño y se fue a acostar otra vez), se me trabó la mente, la lengua y la cara ( creo que mi rostro siempre está así -_-u)  
  
Me preguntó si deseaba té y lo único que logré hacer fue a mover la cabeza afirmativamente.  
  
Termino mi ya tercera tasa ( la dosis es cada vez mayor), tomo una resolución y miro a Misao a la cara... por primera vez no la veo sonrojarse por ello... ( bajón moral, ya no provoco lo mismo de antes)  
  
A: Misao...  
  
M: otra tasa?  
  
A: ...hai...  
  
Pasan nuevos 5 minutos...  
  
Ahora sí... allá vamos  
  
A: Misao...  
  
M: hai?  
  
A: gomen nasai  
  
M: por qué?  
  
A: por el cuadro... yo...  
  
M: qué cuadro?  
  
A: ese que guardé en tu baúl...  
  
M: baúl? Yo no he visto ningún cuadro... ¿ de qué me habla? O acaso se refiere a uno que Okina me dijo que encontró?  
  
A: ( estoy muerto... Okina me hará sashimi... chotto ( espera)... Misao está mintiendo... sus ojos se ríen... ahh pequeña diablilla... te conozco demasiado como para no saber cuando estas jugando o cuando no... bien, quieres jugar? Juguemos.)  
  
A: lo tiene él? Que bueno...  
  
M: que tiene el cuadro Aoshi sama?  
  
A: una mujer desnuda...  
  
M: por que no me extraña que sea para Okina? Y que tiene que ver Ud. con ese cuadro Aoshi sama?  
  
A: yo lo pinté...  
  
M: Ud.?  
  
A: hai... era una modelo muy hermosa.  
  
M: ... y donde la encontró?...  
  
A: .... bajo una cascada...  
  
M: ¿ y quien es ella? La conozco?  
  
A: no, no lo creo...  
  
M: ah...  
  
(OH que turbada estás pequeña mía... acaso no leíste la carta que iba con aquel cuadro?...)  
  
M: OH!!! Se ha acabado el agua para el té... voy por más!!!  
  
A: acaso quieres tomar más?  
  
M: yo,... no... demo Ud.?  
  
A: yo tampoco pequeña mía...  
  
( bien, recuperé mi encanto... no te he visto más sonrojada que ahora... y esto solo es el inicio... mi ángel travieso).  
  
M: ....  
  
A: sucede algo?  
  
M: a mi?, no nada.  
  
A: es que de repente te sonrojaste... ( me acerco a ella y pongo mi mano sobre su frente). ¿ acaso tienes fiebre?  
  
M: º///º eto... iie!!!  
  
( Misao mueve sus manos graciosamente mientras trata de alejarse de mi... tu empezaste pequeña... y eso no se hace... con un hombre enamorado no se juega).  
  
A: será mejor que te vayas a dormir... no quería despertarte, además había una nota en la cocina que decía que estaban todos de vacaciones.  
  
M: º///º si, ellos salieron demo yo me quedé...  
  
A: eso veo y por qué? Se puede saber?  
  
M: º///º es que ... yo... yo... ¡yo me quedaría a cuidar el Aoiya hasta que ud. Llegara!  
  
A: me parece bien, aunque quizá hubiese sido bueno que salieses con todos los demás.  
  
( mientras le hablo, Misao ha estado recogiendo las cosas que usamos para tomar té y pretende llevarlas a la cocina... bien , continuemos).  
  
A: espera, te ayudo.  
  
( bajo con ella llevando la bandeja, se sonroja aun más cuando al quitarle la bandeja de las manos, la rozo con mis dedos, llegamos a la cocina en silencio, dejo las cosas en el fregadero. Ella intenta ponerse a lavar demo...)  
  
A: deja eso, mañana lo lavo yo.  
  
M: ud.?  
  
A: hai, watashi... algún problema?  
  
M:. eto.. Iie.  
  
A: bien, entonces...  
  
( la alzo en mis brazos y me dirijo a su habitación).  
  
M: º////º ¡¡¡bájeme Aoshi sama!!!  
  
A: tu debes estar agripada, tus mejillas no han parado de arder...  
  
M: matte kudasai!!!  
  
A:.iie., mira, ya llegamos ( abro la puerta de su cuarto con el pie e ingreso a ella, viendo colgado sobre el muro, el famoso y renombrado cuadro, lo veo, la miro a ella que pone carita de terror, y luego la recuesto sobre su futón, la cubro y luego me tiendo a su lado).  
  
A: pero que casualidad... aquí está el cuadro que tendría que estar en la habitación de Okina... raro ne?  
  
M: n-no sé como llegó ahí...  
  
A: entonces, el cuadro tiene patitas...  
  
( por primera vez en su vida, Misao oye de mis labios una broma, y me vuelve a ver aún más asustada. seguramente se estará preguntando que tenía el té... bien, ahora, a terminar lo que se comenzó).  
  
Notas de la Autora: Hola!!! Feliz navidad, Año nuevo, cumpleaños, bodas y demases a todos ( o a los que les caiga ^_^) Por fin puedo actualizar. Es que estaba dando pruebas en la universidad ( las últimas del año) y estaba arriesgando un par de ramos ( lingüística y japonés -_-U) demo ya todo terminó y aprobé todas mis materias.... ahora a descansar!!! Espero que no me maten por no haber actualizado antes ( sumimasen!!!) y que tampoco me maten por lo que tarde en subir el último capítulo de este fic... es que por lo general subía los capítulos desde la biblioteca de mi universidad y como ahora estoy de vaca (ciones) no tendré un pc para subir hasta cuando mi padre no esté en casa, por que si se entera que me dedico a escribir fics.... pues chao autora. Un enorme saludo a todas las personas que han dejado r/r, sin sus comentarios jamás me hubiese ido tan bien en Redacción ( es que Uds. Se transforman en apoyo moral ^_^) así que les estoy eternamente agradecida. Las canciones que me acompañaron en la creación de este capítulo pertenecen al OST completo de Karekano. Debo decir que fueron de mucha utilidad, por que ya tenía todo el capítulo hecho y de pronto lo leí y no me gustó... así que chao capítulo y todo de nuevo... Este en particular, me gustó mucho, aunque debo admitir que Aoshi sama está bastante OOC. ( yo quiero uno como él!!) El próximo capítulo es el último!!! Así que no se lo vayan a perder!!!  
  
Un abrazo a tod@s l@s lectora (e)s de este fic.  
  
Chi2 Chan ( o Chi2 Miriel Mizuhime Shinbo Shinomori). 


	5. la bendición del cuadro, o final con sab...

Disclaimer: ni el bombón de Aoshi sama ni Misao chan son personajes míos... que más quisiera yo!!!  
  
Capítulo 5:  
  
Han pasado 2 años ya desde esa noche y mucho agua ha corrido bajo el puente.  
  
Mi pequeño ángel bien que se las ha ingeniado para hacerme sufrir todo este tiempo, y así, he podido comprender cómo se sintió ella durante los tres años anteriores a aquel "accidente".  
  
A mi mente llega a menudo esa noche cuando regresé al Aoiya tras mi viaje de meditación "post cuadro", cuando fui a dejarla en mis brazos hasta su habitación solo para fastidiarla.  
  
Aun recuerdo lo que ocurrió luego de encontrar en SU cuarto , MI pintura.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Aoshi: entonces, el cuadro tiene patitas...  
  
Misao: ".................."  
  
Aoshi: ¿ es que acaso no recuerdas la carta que venía junto al cuadro?  
  
Misao: h-hai...  
  
Aoshi: entonces debes saber lo que hay aquí... ( tomé su mano y la coloque a la altura de mi corazón , sobre mi pecho. Misao estaba aun más nerviosa)  
  
Misao: h-hai...  
  
Me acerqué aun más a ella, que estando acostada, no podía huir de mi cercanía. Bajé aun más hacia su rostro, y cuando mi boca quedó junto a su oído murmuré:  
  
Aoshi: te amo.  
  
Me alejé lentamente de ella, reteniendo su olor a azucenas, intentando grabarle en mi mente. La miré a la cara y le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa ( de 2 cm -_-U). De aquella lagunas gemelas que tiene por ojos comenzaron a caer pequeñas lagrimas demo antes de que yo alcanzase a hacer o a decir algo, ella se incorporó lo suficiente para asir mi rostro con sus menudas manos y acercar sus labios a los míos, no sin antes decir:  
  
Misao: atashi mo, anata.  
  
Nos entregamos a aquel primer beso suavemente, como un reconocimiento mutuo, no solo de nuestras bocas, sino que también de ese norme sentimiento que agobiaba nuestros corazones y mentes.  
  
Nos alejamos en el minuto en que la falta de aire se hizo patente, demo, para sorpresa mía Misao me apartó sutilmente de ella y volvió a recostarse cubriéndose hasta la cabeza bajo el kake buton. Luego de unos segundos, sus ojitos aparecieron tímidos de entre el cobertor.  
  
Mi rostro había permanecido impasible como siempre, demo, algo en él le indicó que estaba confundido.  
  
Misao: creo que Ud. no recuerda la carta en su totalidad.  
  
Iba a preguntarle a qué se refería cuando a mi cabeza llegó el fragmento del mentado papel, donde le decía algo así como "a tu lado no podría controlar mis impulsos animales de tomarte y hacerte mía en cuerpo y alma"  
  
Misao: Aoshi sama, yo lo amo, sochite nos hemos besado, demo entre Ud. y yo, no hay nada, no somos ni amigos, ni novios, ni nada  
  
Me reí a mis adentros.  
  
La dueña y señora de mi ser estaba en lo correcto, y actuaba aún más fríamente que yo "el Cubo de Hielo" en estas circunstancias, a pesar de ser ella la que más ha estado definida en cuanto a sus sentimientos para conmigo.  
  
Me senté a los pies de su futon  
  
Aoshi: estás en lo cierto, mi pequeña dama. Pues... si es ese el caso... ¿gustaría Ud. Makimashi san aceptarme como su esposo?  
  
Ella sonrió suavemente, y luego de un suspiro dijo serenamente:  
  
Misao: sumimasen, Aoshi sama demo no puedo aceptar vuestra petición.  
  
No podía ser.  
  
No podía creerlo.  
  
Temí haber oído mal.  
  
Mi mente comenzó frenéticamente a elucubrar las razones de aquella negativa.  
  
Por segunda vez durante la noche, Misao salió del futón acercándose a mi. Acarició mi rostro y besó suavemente mis labios. Tomó mis manos antes de comenzar a hablar:  
  
Misao: Aoshi sama, no puedo decirle que si. No me siento lista para casarme aun. Tengo demasiadas cosas por hacer antes de dar ese paso tan grande, sentirme realizada como persona y como ninja. Todavía tengo muchas cosas que aprender para ser una buena okashira. Cuando esté lista en ese sentido, creo que podré atender mis necesidades como mujer. Y si aun así, estuviese en este instante lista para un matrimonio, tampoco podría aceptar su propuesta, ya que somos desconocidos el uno para el otro. Han sido trece años en que cada uno ha estado pendiente de si mismo, a pesar de que en estos últimos tres años Ud. ha regresado y yo he intentado permanecer junto a su persona. Pero eso no es suficiente para conocer a alguien con quien se compartirá toda la vida. Con suerte , sé que a Ud. le gusta permanecer meditando largo tiempo y beber grandes cantidades de té verde. Pero nada más. En cuanto a Ud., aun cree que tengo los mismos gustos y necesito las mismas cosas que cuando era pequeña. Y aunque en su carta me dice que me ve como una mujer, eso es solo desde el lado físico.  
  
Antes de que yo alcanzase a responder algo, ella colocó su mano sobre mi corazón, tomó la mía colocándola sin titubear sobre el suyo y continuó.  
  
Misao: esta noche, Ud. me ha mostrado brevemente lo que hay aquí y Ud. ya sabe lo que hay acá, pero eso no es suficiente, y yo no quiero que nuestra vida en el futuro sea un caos por una decisión mal tomada. Es verdad que soy atolondrada y poco juiciosa a la hora de hacer y de decir muchas cosas, demo si realmente deseo que tengamos una vida juntos, y que resulte bien, pienso que deberíamos dejar el tema " boda " para más adelante. Espero que eso no le moleste.  
  
No puede haber estado mi niña más errada en eso último.  
  
Yo me encontraba asombrado por la verdad de sus palabras. Solté nuestras manos, para acercarla más a mi y sentarla sobre mis piernas. Besé su frente y comencé a acariciar su espalda.  
  
Aoshi: no te preocupes pequeña mía, no me molesta en absoluto tu decisión. Es más, creo que tienes razón. Tu eres toda una cajita de sorpresas para mi. Demo... ¿ crees que estaría mal si en este minuto te pido que seas mi novia? Servirá para conocernos más, para ayudarnos, para por lo menos no sentirnos tan solos...  
  
Misao: Estaría encantada!!! Por supuesto que acepto ser su novia, Aoshi sama!!!  
  
Misao me abrazó recostando su cabeza en mi pecho.  
  
Aoshi: Misao...  
  
Misao: hai?  
  
Aoshi: Misao, onegai, di mi nombre.  
  
Misao: Aoshi... Doushite, Aoshi sama?  
  
Aoshi: (-_-U) ...  
  
Misao: ^_^U ... gomen... Aoshi, anata.  
  
Aoshi: mejor.  
  
Besé su frente y luego su boca.  
  
Aoshi: apenas llegue Okina, hablo con él  
  
Misao: es necesario decirle?  
  
Aoshi: ¿ no quieres?  
  
Misao: sería más entretenido ver la cara que pondrá cuando se dé cuenta... por si solo...  
  
Aoshi: traviesa...  
  
Nos besamos nuevamente. Yo la tenia entre mis brazos, pero otra vez ella me aparto de su lado y rápidamente tomó la almohada y la usó a modo de mazo en mi contra .  
  
Misao: bien!! Ahora que todo está arreglado entre nosotros!!! Fuera de mi cuarto!!  
  
Aoshi: demo doushite!!  
  
Misao: solo acuérdese de la carta!!!  
  
Aoshi: hai hai!! Demo no me golpees!!  
  
Entre sus risas y mis palabras, Misao logró sacarme de su cuarto, demo antes de cerrarme el shoji en la cara, sacó el cuadro y me lo entrego junto con un beso.  
  
Misao: para que me recuerdes en tu habitación... oyasumi nasai, koibito.  
  
Aoshi: oyasumi, omae.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Fue gracioso.  
  
Recuerdo que Okina tardó cerca de cuatro meses en darse cuenta, y quizás hubiese sido más tiempo si Misao no se aburre de "jugar" a vernos a escondidas y a darnos besos furtivos en los lugares más inimaginables del Aoiya.  
  
En aquella ocasión, se había molestado por que Okina decía que ella aun era muy pequeña para pensar en hombres. Además había estado todo el día intentando convencerme de armar una fiesta en el restaurante para halagar a unas "amigas" que había encontrado en el mercado. " Así encuentras una mujer para ti" me dijo en aquélla oportunidad.  
  
Resultado: Misao y yo bastante molestos, lo que desencadenó :  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Misao: yo, como la okashira del oniwabanshu no autorizo ninguna fiesta en este lugar!! Y segundo!! Ya basta con eso de que soy una niña pequeña que no sabe valerse por si misma!! ¿ que quieres que haga para demostrártelo!!! He llevado a cabo 5 misiones y todas ellas han sido exitosas, sin la ayuda de nadie!! Y tercero!!! Aoshi sama no necesita que le busques mujer por que ya tiene una!!!  
  
Okina: .... na-na-nani? Aoshi? Muchacho eso no me lo habías dicho!!! Y desde cuando ¡! Eso merece celebrarse!!!  
  
( miré a Misao, quien me dio un gesto afirmativo)  
  
Aoshi: creo que ya oíste a mi novia.... nada de fiestas... ahora si nos permites... Misao y yo debemos ir a tomar el té.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Creo que Okina quedó cerca tres horas estático en el lugar en que le dejamos. Solo reaccionó cuando Okon la lanzó un balde de agua para avisarle que la cena estaba servida.  
  
El escándalo que se hizo en la mesa fue increíble... poco menos que yo le había lavado el cerebro a la niña y qué sé yo.  
  
Como novios, compartimos muchas cosas... pensamientos, tristezas, odios, recuerdos... de todo.  
  
No siempre estuvimos juntos. Habían ocasiones en que yo me iba de misión, demo en esas oportunidades, le escribía extensas cartas, ya que sabía que a ella le agradaba que yo lo hiciera. A veces, era ella la que se iba de viaje. Yo no la acompañaba, ya que ella necesitaba independencia como ninja, aunque también nos contactábamos mediante cartas.  
  
Hasta que un día , peleamos.  
  
Jamás voy a olvidar el dolor que sentí cuando me di cuenta de que nuestra separación solo me devolvía a aquellos días en que yo prácticamente vivía en el templo, sin querer ver a nadie. Llegamos incluso a terminar nuestra relación. Yo era demasiado frío para ella... Misao demasiado "infantil" para mi.  
  
Y debido a esto mismo, regresamos.  
  
Nos hacíamos falta el uno al otro. Y solo ahora comprendo la expresión "media naranja".  
  
Ella necesitaba la seriedad de mi persona para ordenarse un poco. Yo, esa alegría y vitalidad que emanaba en abundancia por sus ser.  
  
Conocí lo que significa vivir sin ese alguien al que uno esta destinado a compartir el resto de la existencia y gracias a eso, confirmé que lo que había dentro de mi corazón no era más que amor en su forma más pura.  
  
Otro recuerdo importante, es el día en que Okina descubrió el cuadro... OH Kami, ese día JAMÁS DE LOS JAMASES lo podré olvidar:  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Estaba tranquilamente meditando en el patio trasero cuando de pronto se oyó por todo el Aoiya un:  
  
X: AOSHI SHINOMORI!!!!!!!!!!! VEN ACÁ MALDITO SATIROOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
La voz de un alterado Okina llegó a mis oídos ( en realidad, a todos lo habitantes de aquella casa) y eso solo podía significar una cosa.  
  
Estaba en serios problemas.  
  
Sin manifestar siquiera un cambio en mi rostro, subí a mi cuarto, soportando estoicamente las miradas interrogantes de mis camaradas excluyendo a Misao que estaba entrenando en el jardín en el minuto del grito.  
  
Musité un "estoy muerto" y abrí el shoji.  
  
Apenas entré a mi cuarto, un par de manos me halaron de mi camisa y me sentí tan sacudido como un mantel al aire.  
  
Okina: MALDITO INFELIZ!!! COMO OSASTE PONER TUS OJOS EN MI NIETA ¡!!  
  
Tenía que encontrar una táctica evasiva de urgencia. Me solté del agarre de Okina y le dije:  
  
Aoshi : y tu como osaste entrometerte en mi cuarto sin permiso? Es que ya no hay privacidad en esta casa?  
  
Okina: yo yo yo... yo vine a buscar el libro de cuentas del negocio. Tu lo tienes no? Discul...¡ NO ME CAMBIES EL TEMA DESGRACIADO! QUE HACE ESTE CUADRO EN TU CUARTO!!!  
  
Kami, no resultó. Última opción:  
  
Aoshi: y TÚ que haces mirándolo .... ( Okina hentai!! estoy MUY MOLESTO =( )  
  
Okina: eto... yo no lo estoy miran...!!! YA BASTA!!! PORQUÉ DEMONIOS TIENES TÚ ESTE CUADRO DE MI NIETA!!!( me gritó esto mientras sus manos se cerraban alrededor de mi cuello)  
  
Aoshi: (XP) se vino caminando.... tiene patitas... pregúntale a Misao... es de ella... ( genial respuesta... en mi epitafio quiero que diga " aquí yace un pobre infeliz que murió de enamorado e idiota")  
  
Okina: NO ME VENGAS CON BROMAS ESTÚPI...  
  
No terminó la frase cuando una acelerada Misao abrió la puerta impetuosamente.  
  
Vio a Okina sacudiéndome por el cuello, miró el cuadro en el escritorio, se ruborizó y...  
  
Misao: OH!!! Mi cuadro!! Siento haberlo dejado acá es .. que ... le estaba dando unos retoques y lo traje acá para.. para...  
  
Aoshi: ventilarlo!!( apenas pude hablar, Okina me estaba asfixiando) +_+U  
  
Misao: si eso!! Ventilarlo!!! Por que mi cuarto...  
  
A: no tiene tanta ventilación como este!!! +_+UU  
  
Misao: cierto!! Por eso  
  
Okina: demo sales desnuda!!! Tu no puedes haber pintado eso!!!  
  
Misao: existen los espejos!!  
  
Okina: demo... la habitación de Shiro tiene ventanales más grandes que este cuarto!!!  
  
Misao: no voy a dejar que Shiro me vea desnuda!!!  
  
Okina: y por qué Aoshi si eh!?  
  
Misao: porque él ya me ha visto denuda!!!  
  
Okina: QUEEEE!!!!????  
  
Aoshi: XP ( me zarandeó aun más fuerte y el aire ya casi no llegaba a mis pulmones)  
  
Misao: cuando era pequeña!!!  
  
Aoshi: -_-u ( uf!)  
  
Misao: ahora si me permites...  
  
Misao tomó el cuadro y lo sacaba del cuarto cuando Okina se percató de algo que estaba escrito al pie de éste.  
  
Okina: ahí firma AOSHI SHINOMORI!!!  
  
Aoshi: (-_- voy a morir, lo sé... si sigo aquí, mi cuello se partirá en dos...)  
  
Misao: OH YA SUÉLTALO OKINA!!! SÍ, ESTE CUADRO LO PINTÓ ÉL. Y no solo eso!!! Ha hecho conmigo mucho más con sus maravillosas manos!!!  
  
Aoshi: ( º_º..... que yo qué!!! Oh Kami!! Ahora si que no tengo salvación!!!)  
  
Misao: Y QUÉ!!. nos vamos a casar y creo que después de eso Aoshi tendrá derecho para hacer conmigo muchas cosas más ¡!! Así que no molestes y fuera de su cuarto ahora mismo!!!  
  
Mientras ella le decía esto, lo iba halando hasta la puerta y lo sacó a empujones de mi habitación.  
  
Luego de recuperar la respiración y salir de mi estado de shock le pregunté:  
  
Aoshi: así que nos vamos a casar?  
  
Misao: lo dije para que Okina no molestase más...  
  
Aoshi: demo... ahora soy un líder renegado, asesino, y más encima, ahora hentai. -_-u  
  
Misao: oh vamos, no exageres!!! Además de qué te quejas? Estabas expuesto a esto desde el día en que pintaste este cuadro...  
  
Misao se quedó pensativa por unos instantes... eso me asustó.  
  
Aoshi: en que piensas...?  
  
Misao: hmmm... Aoshi?  
  
Aoshi: hai  
  
Misao: me harías un favor muy grande.  
  
Aoshi: tu sabes que sí.(glup)  
  
Misao: posarías para mi para hacerte una pintura...  
  
Aoshi: yo creo que si  
  
Misao: ...desnudo?  
  
Aoshi: -///- ... yo no te tuve posando para mí...  
  
Misao: pero igual me viste...  
  
Aoshi: digamos... que fuiste una pequeña inspiración, demo el resto es imaginación propia.  
  
Misao: entonces... solo para darme una idea... no quiero dibujar partes en forma desmedida...  
  
Aoshi: º///º ...hmmm está bien, demo con una condición...  
  
Misao: ¿cuál?  
  
Aoshi: que primero te cases conmigo...  
  
Misao: ...tramposo!!! pues bien, lo pensaré...  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
No hubo respuesta hasta tres semanas después, aunque en el transcurso de ese tiempo, Okina solo se dedicó a vigilarme los pasos y a no dejarme a solas con mi novia.  
  
Me mandó a misiones lo más lejos que se le pudiera ocurrir aunque solo fuese para enviar un trozo de tarta a mil kilómetros del Aoiya a algún miembro del Oniwabanshu.  
  
Una noche tormentosa, yo venía llegando exhausto de uno de esos viajes para simplemente tirarme rendido en mi futon, cuando una sombra entró a mi cuarto.  
  
Reconocí su aroma al instante y dejé que sus manos tantearan en la oscuridad buscando mi rostro.  
  
Sentí sus labios sobre los míos y luego suavemente cerca de mi oído murmurando:  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Misao: konbanwa koibito...  
  
Aoshi: konbanwa. daiyoubu?  
  
Misao: hai... Aoshi?  
  
Aoshi: hmm?  
  
Misao: acepto casarme contigo...  
  
Creo que en ese minuto mi cansancio se evaporó por completo. Me voltee hacia ella y la tomé entre mis brazos para besarla apasionadamente.  
  
Aoshi: te prometo que no te arrepentirás...  
  
Luego de unos cuantos besos y algunas caricias, Misao dejó mi cuarto.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Hacen ya tres días que Misao y yo unimos nuestras vidas en matrimono en una ceremonia más bien sencilla, donde estuvieron presentes todos nuestros amigos, y me permito pensar que además de ellos, también estuvieron en la boda las almas de mis hermanos caídos, de mis padres y de los padres de mi amada esposa.  
  
Luego del festejo, Misao y yo nos arrancamos literalmente de Okina que deseaba que nos quedásemos en el Aoiya ( para seguir vigilándonos .) , demo yo ya tenía una pequeña casa que había construido en estos dos años para cuando Mi-chan aceptase casarse conmigo.  
  
Y desde hace dos noches, he tenido la dicha de llegar al nirvana junto a mi amante, entrelazados por un cálido abrazo, y despertar a la mañana siguiente, sabiéndola tan mía, como yo tan suyo.  
  
Ahora, mi mujer ( no saben lo bien que se siente ese calorcillo en mi pecho cada vez que pienso en mi pequeña como mi esposa) se encuentra feliz de la vida canturreando de un lado para otro. Siento que me llama. Voy a su lado, y veo con asombro que colgado en una pequeña habitación secreta, junto al cuadro que hacen dos años dibujé durante una noche de locura desenfrenada, se encuentra otro, de mi persona, retratada sobre albas sábanas.  
  
Durmiendo.  
  
Y la expresión que hay plasmada en ese rostro, es de una paz tan impresionante que difícilmente podría creer que se tratase de Shinomori Aoshi.  
  
Misao: te gusta?  
  
Aoshi: de donde sacaste eso?  
  
Misao: lo vi hace un par de noches, y créeme que las lágrimas no dejaron de correr por mi rostro hasta que acabé con la pintura.  
  
La abrazo por la espalda acariciando sus brazos.  
  
Aoshi: doumo arigatou, no kanai  
  
Misao: por pintarte?  
  
Aoshi: iie ... por darme la paz que tanto busqué todos estos años.  
  
Misao: pues... no hay de qué  
  
Beso a Misao con suavidad y miro nuevamente los cuadros colgados. Siento como un peso se esfuma de mi pecho y una sonrisa ahora generosa se presenta en mi rostro... es hora de demostrarle al mundo entero que por fin me he convertido en un ser humano con alma y sentimientos, deseando tener hijos, para sentirme completamente realizado como hombre, ya que ellos son el reflejo del amor de dos personas, y si los tengo, seré capaz de comprender en su totalidad el gesto que tuvieron Hannya y los demás al salvar mi vida en esa oscura mansión, dándome la oportunidad de conocer esta fuerza de vivir que me da este apreciado tesoro que se refugia en mis brazos.  
  
La siento observarme.  
  
Aoshi: que ocurre?  
  
Misao: te veo tranquilo... eres feliz?  
  
Aoshi: creo que si.  
  
Misao: cómo que "creo"!!!  
  
Aoshi: realmente quieres saberlo?.  
  
Misao: claro que si!!  
  
OH Querida e idolatrada esposa, amante, y amiga mía!! algo ves en mis ojos que te hace estremecer, y es porque has adivinados mis más ocultos y "perversos" deseos.  
  
Antes de que alcances a reaccionar para salir corriendo de mi lado, te tomo en mis brazos y te llevo, no sin dejar de reír entre beso y beso, a NUESTRO cuarto, donde me encargaré de dejarte en claro durante esta tarde, esta noche , y durante el resto de mi vida, de cuan feliz soy y de cuanto te amo.  
  
Kono monogatari wa owatta desu yo!! ( o dicho en español, este cuento se acabó)  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Primero que nada aquí va el "Nihongo no Sumi"!!! ( rincón japonés)  
  
Demo: pero  
  
Atashi: es la forma en que una mujer dice "yo" . en el caso de los hombres es "watashi"  
  
Mo: también.  
  
Anata: tú. En algunos casos, como expresión de cariño hacia una persona del género masculino.  
  
Kake buton: o kake futón, es lo que nosotros conocemos como el cobertor del futón.  
  
Soshite: Y. Sirve solo para conectar frases.  
  
Sumimasen: disculpe ó permiso. En el caso de "disculpe" es en un tono más cortés y menos grave que "gomen nasai", que significa "disculpe" pero más como una forma suplicante ( le ruego)  
  
Onegai: por favor. También se dice "Onegaishimasu"  
  
Doushite: ¿por qué?  
  
Shoji: panel de papel que se usa de puerta en algunas casa de Japón.  
  
Oyasumi nasai: formas cortés de decir " buenas noches" pero solo en el minuto de irse a acostar. En el caso de decir buenas noches como saludo se dice "konbanwa"  
  
Koibito: significa "novio" pero ojo, solo en un sentido social. Según mi profe de japonés, en su país existen muy pocas palabras expresivas de sentimientos para una pareja, por eso usan " anata" u " omae" para demostrar cierto cariño por la persona con la que se habla. Aquí en ff.net lo ponemos para decir " mi amor". No suena mal así que por ello lo mantengo en el fic con este significado.  
  
Omae: tú. En algunos casos, como expresión de cariño hacia una persona del género femenino.  
  
Daiyoubu: ¿ estás bien?  
  
No kanai: esposa mía.  
  
Bien, aquí se acaba este fic. Por fin. No saben lo contenta que me siento por ello. Espero realmente de todo corazón que les haya gustado y que hayan pasado un buen rato leyéndolo. Agradezco a todas esas personas que me han apoyado en este fic, entre ellas a mi hermana y a mi madre que han por lo menos respetado mi trabajo como escritora de fics En la próxima entrega, el agradecimiento general!! 


End file.
